The Powerpuff and the Rowdyruff meet again
by TheOne2LuvIsHim
Summary: Chapter 8 is finally here! I don't own the Powerpuff Girls! Sorry for the really long wait, things have been hectic here in my world. Don't worry, I will probably start the next chapter soon.
1. The Enemies

_ Beep, beep, beep, beep..._ The noise went on and on forever untill Buttercup rolled out of bed and accedentally, into the floor. Bubbles wasn't far behind in that little trip, for not but a moment later there was a little thud. Blossom on the other hand was the one to actually make it to the phone.

"Hello," Blossom stated into the phone; which was once a cute clown but presently is a purple frog. The girls are now 16 years old and headstrong. They all looked and acted pretty much the same.

Her sister watched her as she talked on the phone. 'I wonder what's going on?' Buttercup thought as Blossoms face went from extremely tired to to an unhappy, shocked face.

"We'll be there asap, okay, bye," She hung up the phone, got dressed, and told her sisters to do the same, "Get dressed, there is a monster eating people on our day off!" Blossom marched out the door and towards town while her sisters followed her after they were ready. They barely made it one block out of the house when they seen it.

It was an enormous green glop with two large eyes. Blossom floated up to join her sisters. Bubbles had to get curious and ask, "How are we going to beat that thing?" Blossom and Buttercup just stared at her untill the silence was broken with a loud roar from the monster.

"We punk the shnot out of it!" Buttercup yelled finally and flew up to it's face and talked smack, "You ain't got the guts to eat a girl would you? No, you wouldn't!" She took her fist and collided with it's face but, all that happened was that she was sucked in and stuck.

Blossom flew over to held her poor sister. Blossom took a deep breath and blew with all her might as ice started bursting out of her mouth. The monster just opened it's mouth and swollowed her whole.

Bubbles finally strolled over and started speaking a strange language. After a minute, she nodded her head and flew closer to it's eye only to pull out a tree sized splinter. The green glop spit out everyone it ate and oozed into the ocean. Once again, the PowerPuff girls saved the day, but wait, who's that?

"Huh, did you miss us?" Threee cocky voices said in unison. They sounded familiar to the girls but, they just couldn't put their fingers on it. Tree shadows then came from into the light from an allyway that they didn't notice before. They floated there, the 16 year old RowdyRuff boys.

"You so fell for it, the decoy, now it's time to take you out ourselves!" They exclaimed.

"We want nothing to do with you!" Bubbles calmly stated as she floated to the ground and walked towards home.

"She's right, this is our day off," Blossom said and followed her sister as the boys just floated there bewildered by what they just heard. Buttercup didn't even want to fight!

"Dudes, you guys totally killed my one sleep-in day!" Buttercup, Blossom, and Blubbles all walked together to the house and back to bed as the boys plotted their next move.


	2. The Boys Ran To Daddy

"Dude, we just got ditched," Boomer pointed out when his brothers turned to look at him.

"Nah dip Sherlock!" Brick yelled at him with back up right after, "Ya thanks Captian Obvious!" Brick stated.

"Butch, no one asked you!" Boomer yelled at him. They began to cruise their way to what they know as home. After 10 minutes they finally made it to the house of their father, Mojo Jojo. It doesn't take too long for the whole couch to be covered in soda cans, pizza boxes, and pixi stixs wrappers.

"Dude, we so scored big!" Butch chuckled and threw a soda can on the floor.

"Totally man, I mean it's just like back at... you-know-who's house," Brick added. Mojo came through the door and didn't even notice anything at first.

"Hey Papa Bear!" Boomer said casually and smiled at him. Mojo keeps walking like he never heard him. Mojo made it halfway to the kitchen when he stopped, turned around, and shouted at the boys, "I will not have teenagers wreck my house!" They just looked at him. Brick opened up another can of soda, closed his eyes, and said, "Calm down, we're only stayin' here a little bit and we're 16 for goodness sakes, don't have a heart attack and die. All we're gonna be doin' is getting hyper on pixie stixs and go throw rocks at a puppy in the park, so you won't even notice us!"

The boys flew out the window and boomer looks at his brother and asks oblivious to what just happened, "Now what?" Butch looked at Boomer and slapped him on the back of the headas they flew closer and closer to their destination. Brick finally landed with his brothers only seconds behind him.

Boomer stood under an apple tree and read a book. Butch went straight to fighting with a stray dog. Brick stayed true to his word and started to throw rocks at a poor puppy. 'Am I just the odd one out of the bunch?" Boomer wondered as he sat down looking at an apple when it fell and hit him on the bridge of his nose. He got up and could feel the blood dripping on his shoe.

"Look at poor fragile Boomer!" Brick yelled getting in Boomer's face. Boomer ran and hid behind a giant rock. Butch stopped fighting the dog long enough to notice that someone else was next to him. Bubbles was looking over Butch's shoulder and finally said, "What are you doing?"

"I am fighting with this dog, do you have a problem with it?" Butch snapped as Bubbles glared at his and walked away. Bubbles hit someone and she say it was Boomer. She noticed his bleeding nose and bloody hand.

"Boomer! Are you ok?" She whispered to him and fingered the blood on his nose.

"Am I soft?" He asked as if to answer her question with his question.


	3. The Confrontation

"Well, no I don't think your soft! I am soft and you can beat me so I guess that means your not soft," Bubbles was staring at his nose and was still concerned for him. Meanwhile, the the other two were stealing some kid's wallet. Butch turned around after he took wallet and ran, "Hey aren't those the powerpuff girls?"

"Oh them, it is isn't it?" Brick put in on the matter. They noticed the girls and looked as Butterup and Blossom talked not paying any mind to their brother and Bubbles.

"Let's get them they don't have a chance!" Butch smirked. They walked over to the girls, quietly and the two differet brothers hatched a seperate plan for the two different girls.

"Hello Blossom," Brick whispered in her ear getting close behind her. Butch took the opposite approach. He confronted her with an evil look; he said to her, "Buttercup must die!" Blossom turned around realizing who was behind her.

"Brick… Why are you here?" She managed to say after a second or two of staring at him.

"Who me?" Brick replied sarcastically. Blossom glared at him then tried to walk off.

"I don't want to talk to you right now ok, go away" She sneered when he got in front of her. He takes a step forward as she takes a step back. He keeps persisting and walks forward. At the same time, Blossom is walking backwards until she hits a tree. Brick puts both his hands on the tree blocking her ways out. She looks around franticly, searching for a way out.

"What's wrong Blossom, are you sc-sc-sc-scared?" Brick antagonized. She keeps searching hoping to find a way out. She looks down and smiles.

"I'm not scared at all you're the one who needs to be scared" she says smirking now as she ducked under his arms. He looks down and then to his right. Blossom curtsied and walked away. Meanwhile, Butch and Buttercup are fighting to the death.

"Just give up!" Buttercup yelled as she punched him in the gut. Butch gave her the death glare when he swooped in and kicked her in the face. She returned his glare with one of her own. She flew up high disappearing in the clouds. She comes down and body slams him then, repeatedly punches him in the face. The battle is fair until Butch hits her pressure point and she nearly passes out.

"That's just the way I role" he said smirking and kicked her in the face as she turned over.

"When do you think they're going to stop?" Bubbles asks Boomer and the tears began to sting in her eyes.

"I don't know, but I'm hoping soon" He replies then kisses Bubbles and runs. Bubbles, surprised by the kiss, runs after him and chases him to a field a flowers. Both laughing she catches him and they both fall. They stared into each other's eyes for the next 10 minutes. He goes in for the kiss when…

"Boomer get your butt over here" Boomer looks at Bubbles and says, "Sorry I gotta go." He got up and flew off but, Bubbles got up and walked back.


	4. The First

Bubbles stood up in the field of flowers. She stared off into the space where Boomer once was. It started to rain around her but, she didn't flinch. Bubbles was inraged, she almost had the perfect moment with the perfect guy. The first thing that ever went right in her life and those stupid boys had to ruin it. Bubbles couldn't handle herself as the rain fell harder and harder, burning tears of anger welled up in her eyes. She began to walk to the big tree where she had last seen her sisters. In this rain se could hardly see. The rain was coming down so hard that everything looked white and the whole sky was almost black. Bubbels kept walking and bumped into someone on her way. She looked up and noticed that she was under a streetlight and when she looked down she was standing on pavement. She watched as a boy ith beautiful blond hair looked at her. She then noticed who it was.

"Boomer?" Bubbles asked in disbelief. Boomer looked down at her with her flawless skin and gorgeous blue eyes. She was perfect to him in everyway. Bommer watched as she trembled in the freezing rain.

"Yes, Bubbles, It's me. I just wanted to tell you how ravishing you are to me and how much I love you. I never knew how a single girl could change a single boys life. You Bubbles are the single girl that changed my life and I love you," Boomer made Bubbles tears change from stinging with anger to soothing with love and affection. Bubbles was so moved by what he had said to her that she couldn't move. They were both soaking wet as if they had just gotten out of the shower, but that didn't stop Boomer from what was about to happen. Boomer leaned in and took wht was rightfully his, he stole a kiss from the unsespecting Bubbles.

"I love you, too, Boomer!" She said breathless. Boomer looked at her and chuckled. Bubbles was puzzled, 'How could he laugh at a time like this?' she thought. She couldn't help but to laugh herself. After a few minutes they were both laughing hysterically.

"Come on, I am soaking wet and I would like to get out of the rain," Bubbles stated as the two lifted off the ground and floated to the nearest coffee shop. Their feet touched the ground and they walked into Starbucks. It was a small green building with a small sign under it's logo that said, "Freshest coffee in town." The inside was quite with only a few tables and a large bar next to where they keep the sugar, creamer, and extra stuff for the coffee. The extra things for the coffee were next to the register. The walls were a cream color and the ceiling was the same color olive-green as the outside.

"Hey guys, can I help you with something?" asked a peppy voice. The girl at the register was no older than 20 and she had black, curly hair and amethyst purple eyes. She was wearing the usual green starbucks visor and matching green apron, both had the logo on them.

"Yes, we would like the hottest drink you have," Boomer answered watching the girl put in an order for 2 plain coffees. It took maybe 2 minutes and both the coffees were out. Bubbles smiled when the heat from the coffee touched her hands. Boomer admired Bubbles as she poored sugar and creamer into her coffee. The two took a seat at the bar under the warm air vent and sipped their coffee.


	5. The Next In Line

Buttercup went to the door of Butch's room and knocked. Mojo Jojo let her in after a few moments of 'convincing' him. Butch opened the door and looked at her. He stopped for a moment and slammed the door in her face. Buttercup was persistent, she banged on the door again.

"What do you want?" He screamed and spit in her face. She wiped the spit from underneath her eyeball. She gave him a glare and asked, "What was that for?" He slightly shifted his body, attack position. She just rolled her eyes, "I am not going to fight you," She was clam and collected.

"Then, why are you here?" He was a curious kitty cat. Buttercup got to thinking about it, he was like a kitty cat around her, always curious and asking her questions. "Hello?" She was snapped back to Earth from her small trance. "Oh, um, ya, can I come in?" Buttercup blushed thinking of what a ridiculous question she just asked.

Butch raised an eyebrow and thought his answer through, if he said no, then he wouldn't know why but, if he said yes there is no telling what could happen. "Sure," He said slow almost unsure about what he was saying. Buttercup smiled a big smile to herself and trotted in.

She closed the door behind her and locked the door. Butch took a few steps toward the window. 'What is she up to?' He thought to himself. She looked at him and a tear fell, she was actually crying. "I just wanted you to know that, I hate you and I can't see you anymore," Butch was confused out of his mind.

"What are you talking about you nut?" She looked dead in his eyes. "I am leaving this stupid town and I am never going to see you again!" She walked closer to him not breaking her stair. "I wanted to do this before I left," She was shaking, was this really Buttercup?

Buttercup leaned in but, not for a kiss, no that's too obvious, a hug. Butch stood there almost lifeless, his heart was skipping beat after beat. He could feel Buttercup's grip loosen and he grabbed her and held her tight. Buttercup was so upset, she tried to run from the most comfortable position she had ever been in.

Buttercup finally jerked free. She fell and hit her head on the corner of his bed. She slipped into unconsciousness instantly. Her last thought was of hm and how much it hurt her to love him as passionately as she did.

She woke in his bed and looked at the clock, 5:00. How long was she out? She then noticed the person stroking her head. "Good morning, beautiful," His soft voice was to die for. She smiled and then her brain processed what he had just said. "What did you say?" She stammered a bit and staring at his bare, muscly chest. He laughed and got up.

Her head began to throb. "If your not going to answer that question then, answer this one, what happened?" He laughed harder and threw on a dark green shirt. He turned around and said, "You hit your head on the corner of my bed. You where actually bleeding a lot. I hope you're okay," He smiled and Buttercup just sat there for a moment.

"Um, oh okay," She wasn't sure what else to say. Butch walked over to her and picked her up. She was still wearing the bloody clothes she had on from yesterday. "Here," he put her down, "put this on, you can change in the bathroom," He smiled and gave her a long sleeve, lighter green shirt and a skirt that came up to her knees.

She changed and came out, running straight into him, their lips meshed together. Her eyes widened and she pulled away. "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry, I..." She was cut off by another kiss. 'Does he actually love me?' She thought and pulled away. He smiled and said, "Well, let's order a pizza!" She laughed and gave him a small punch on the shoulder.


	6. The Breaking News

The three girls walked down to their old elementary school. They were excited to see their old teacher again. Ms. Keane was a bit older now, after 10 years of course she was going to be older. They walked in the small class room. They looked around at the new generation of kindergarteners. Blossom smiled while Bubbles started to talk with one of them. Buttercup was only happy to see Ms. Keane.

Ms. Keane walked over to the girls and gave them a big hug. She was now in her 30's and was still wearing the same dorky outfit she always had. She did grow her hair out and her eyes looked more of a gray then a light blue. What were the girls to say but, she did look pretty.

Buttercup gave her the small hug and looked at her teacher up and down. "You look amazing! Have you settled down yet?" Ms. Keane was embarrassed. Her cheeks were as red as roses and she replied with a small whisper, "Yes, and I am expecting a baby!" Buttercup squealed and her eyes grew wide.

"Ms. Keane! You sly kitty! Who's the lucky man?" Blossom said and smiled. Ms. Keane just giggled and showed them a picture of her husband. He was tall and slender man with nice red hair and purple eyes. They had never seen him before. Who was he? The girls all jumped around. "I have to be going, Ms. Keane. The girls are more than welcome to stay but, I have something to take care of," Blossom said quickly and raced out.

"Bye, Blossom! It was nice seeing you again!" Ms. Keane shouted and began talking to the other two girls again. Blossom ran down the street, almost flying past everyone. Lately, she had been cutting herself off from the world. It wasn't just her though. She has scars on her wrists from and bruises everywhere.

Brick had been paying her visits at night when she is asleep. She tried to stay awake but, that only made the beatings ten times worse. She had also been raped once or twice so when Ms. Keane brought up her pregnancy, Blossom broke down. Blossom is only 16 and she is now pregnant with Brick's baby. Blossom was 12 weeks, or 3 months.

It was too late for an abortion. She ran toward where he was staying. She banged on his door relentlessly. He opened the door and she started accidentally punching him in the chest. He pushed her down. "I hate you," She whispered. He got a confused look on his face, "What did you say?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask you a question," She got up and pushed her way into his room. She grabbed his coat and threw it at him. He caught it and put it on. "What would you do if, I had a baby?" She asked, her cheeks feeling hot. "Frankly my dear, I wouldn't give a damn," He said attempting to quote Rhett Butler from 'Gone with the wind'. She chuckled a bit and then got her serious face on.

They walked down the street and she asked the next question, "What if the baby was yours?" The words he heard started to sting and her got curious. "I would, I don't know," He didn't know what to say until she stopped and looked him straight in the eyes. "I am having your baby, Brick!" Brick stopped walking also and when the words came out of her mouth, it was unreal to him.


	7. The Storm

_"Oh the humanity! A phrase that means simply, Oh my goodness. But, what is humanity? Humanity is the human race." _Those were the first words Blossom had heard Brick say after their battle with each other when they were younger. That fight put a wedge between the two. \

Now that Blossom had broken the news to Brick things had changed in him. He has become, in a word, fidgety. He is always careful and never takes any chances with Blossom. He almost never looks at her. Brick did ask her to move in with him once he got a place and that didn't take long.

It was almost as if he had a heart. He gave Blossom a glance in the morning and a kiss on the cheek before bed. Brick was more like a zombie. Months passed and Blossom was now 7 months along. She had told everyone what had happened and only her sisters stayed by her side.

Blossom had her own bed and bathroom. It was almost like she had her own house and was living alone. She often thought, 'Why is he ignoring me?' He wasn't doing it on purpose. He has just had the shock of his life and he is coping with it.

It was dark outside and raining. She was having trouble sleeping when she heard the loudest boom of thunder in her life. She ran out of her room and she ran into Brick's room. She climbed under his covers and was hiding from the thunder. Brick could feel the movement under his blanket and rolled over. When he looked down, there was Blossom having a fit.

"Are you okay?" One of the only sentences he had said in a while. Another boom of thunder sounded and she squealed. He wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and gave him a hug. "Can I ask you a question?" Brick looked at her and nodded. "Do... do you... do you love me? Because I love you," Blossom blushed and giggled.

He laughed and Blossom peaked her head back out. "You don't love me," She sighed and tears came to her eyes. Brick went from laughing to serious in a blink of an eye. "No! No! That's not what I meant! What I meant by my laugh was that It was funny you even asked me because, I love you more than anything,"

Brick gave Blossom a huge hug. They lay there a few moments quiet and fall into a gentle sleep. They both dreamed of what their baby would look like. One dreamed of a girl and the other a boy. Either way, they had great plans and a great future for their child. Their child will be a great one, according to them.

They woke up the next morning. The sun shone bright through the once dark sky. Blossom gave her lover a kiss on the cheek. Brick and Blossom simultaneously and Brick got down on one knee. "Blossom, the reason I have been so quiet is because I knew I would tell you about my 3 jobs but, that isn't the important part. Blossom, will you marry me?"

Blossom flung her arms around his neck and said...


	8. The Start Of Something Good

"Brick, I don't know if I'm ready to get married," Blossom said in an even tone. She was only sixteen just like him. Where did he get marriage form? Was he a bimbo? Then again, they loved each other and what would she do without him? No, she couldn't think about that. She couldn't get married. Not now, not until she finished school.

Brick was shocked, he was just rejected. No, it wasn't rejection, it couldn't have been. No one rejected him. Even when he was a player, before he knew Blossom this well, he was never rejected, not once. He used to have girls on their knees for him. He had to do or say something to make her change her mind.

"But why? What makes you say no. We have everything going for us!" Brick wanted, no, he needed her to love him. But, Blossom wouldn't have it. She looked him straight in the eyes, as if she could see his soul. She sat up and walked away from Brick.

"Sorry Brick, I have things I need to do first. I need to get through school and I need to get a job. What are we supposed to support ourselves with?" She said and went to his bathroom. She rummaged around and finally found a hairbrush. She then continued, "We need to think about our future, we have nothing. Do you even have a ring? How are we supposed to pay for the wedding?" She stopped again to brush her hair.

Blossom looked around his bathroom. "Um, could you do me a favor?" She asked poking her head around the corner. She smiled at him. 'How could he say no to this face?' She thought and then heard his answer from the hall. "Nope," He called over his shoulder as the went downstairs to get something to eat.

'Oh, that's how.' she thought and tried to keep up with him. She wasn't as fast as him. She took two steps to his one. "Why not?" She asked him in a sweet voice only she could pull off. All she wanted was him to get her some cloths so she could take a shower. "Because you told me no," He said flatly. Oh so that's how he wants to play.

"Pretty please with sugar coated strawberries on top?" She whined getting in front of him. He loved sugar covered strawberries, now he couldn't say no! But still, he gave her the only answer she didn't want to hear. "No," He said again going around her. She would only ask again and again to only get the same answer again and again.

"Can I eat my breakfast now?" He asked her as she walked out of the house and went home. He could be such a jerk sometimes. That's what she thinks about him at least. 'Only sometimes,' She reminded herself. She went home and grabbed a few suitcases. If she couldn't marry him, why not move in with him!

She filled her suitcases with clothes and pictures and one of just a bunch of junk. Her sisters were still sleeping in their beds. She would miss them. She had to go though. Maybe not to Brick's house, maybe somewhere else. No, she needed to finish school here. When she finished, she went over to her sisters and gave them both a kiss on the forehead. Bad move. Bubbles woke up.


End file.
